Destiel
by BuckCapever69
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally admit their love for each other


Chapter 1

Dean and Sam are doing a hunt on a vampire nest down in Oakland, California. "Ah, smell that air Sammy, fresh breeze, topless beaches, and the sounds of love," Dean tells Sam while driving to the police station. "Dean, are you okay?" Sam questions him as always. "What, nothing is wrong with me. Sam, we are in the city where girls come to be actresses and get their dreams broken and are looking for a way to fill it." Dean answered Sam back while parking in the police station. Sam and Dean get out of the impala dressed in their suits and walked into the station. "Agents Sixx and Collins." Sam and Dean say as they flash their fake FBI badges. The sheriff looks and says "Yeah your partners already here." Sam and Dean look around the corner into the morgue and see Castiel talking to the mortician. "Dammit Cas." Dean mumbles under his breath. Dean walks into the morgue and hits Cas's back. "Ah, my partner Agent Sixx. The throat has been ripped out and she has been drained of all of her blood." Cas tells Dean in his scratchy voice. Sam walks in after Cas. Has filled Dean in about everything. "So what are we looking at here? Sam asked while looking at the uncovered corpse. "It seems to me that this human was killed by a…what is it again Dean?" Cas. asked him with a little flirt in his voice. Dean smirked at him wanting to tell Cas to leave it to the professionals but in his heart he couldn't. In fact it had been weeks since they had heard from Cas. "This is looks like a Vamp kill." Dean told Sam. "Think there's a nest around." Sam asked him. "Let's find out, huh Sammy." Dean answered walking out of the morgue. Sam followed Dean to the Impala while Cas. flew away using the last of the stolen grace he had left. "What was that about in there?" Sam asked while looking over the Impala's hood. "What'd mean?" Dean replied. "With Cas, it looked like you two were flirting back there." Sam asked with a questionable look on his rugged face. Dean felt a pit down in his gut when he heard Sam ask that question. "What are you nuts?" Dean replied in an aggressive voice. Sam sighed and opened the Impala's door. "All I am saying is that it wouldn't hurt to look inside yourself to see how you truly feel about Cas." Sam told Dean wanting to hear it come out of his mouth. Dean started the Impala and drove to a cheap hotel where they would usually stay. "Alright you go check us in and I'll go grab us some grub." Dean told Sam handing him a credit card. "Don't get me a greasy chunk of meat this time, jerk." Sam told him. "Awe what's wrong little Sammy can't handle some meat in his rabbit stomach." Dean teased Sam before leaving. Sam walked up to the register and asked for a room. "One bed or two?" the receptionist asked. "Uh, two." Sam replied. The lady handed Sam a key that had a number 6 on it. He walked to the room and unlocked it. The room had a layout of an old country redneck had designed it. Sam set down his bag and unloaded his laptop to start research about any killings of animals, or any more murders. Dean came into the room and set down two styrofoam cups, a burger with fries and a salad for Sam. "Whoa, this room looks like a redneck orgy is about to start." Dean said while un-wrapping his burger. "Look at this, a local cattle farm has recently lost over half of its bovine." Sam told him while carrying the laptop over to the table where his salad was sitting. "What in hell is a bovine?" Dean asked with his mouth full. "Cattle, Dean. Cows. You know the black and white things that go moo." Sam replied to Dean with a snarky attitude. "Well I'm sorry that I don't understand that major big league language of yours Sammy." Dean snapped back. Sam opened his salad and looked at it in disgust. "Ya know what. I am going to go question the farmer about his missing cattle. You wanna come?" Sam asked Dean who was half way through his burger. Dean just looked at Sam and threw him the keys to the Impala and Sam went out the door. Dean finished his burger and started thinking about what Sam had said earlier about Cas. Dean knew there was some kind of attraction between him and Cas but he did not know what kind. He all of a sudden stop and opened his eyes. He knew what his feelings were now. When Dean realized this he knew what he had to do. Dean sat on the edge of one of the beds in the hotel room. "Cas, I don't know if you got your ears on but listen to me. I have to tell you something. It is not about the case or work it's about you and me. You need to get here…" Dean was cut off by the sounds of wings flapping down to land. When he looked up, Cas was standing there in front of him in his nerdy trench coat as usual. "You called for me?" Cas answered. "Cas, I didn't think you would come." Dean said standing up to meet Cas's gaze. "Dean, you always know that I come when you call, Dean." Cas answered back. "Look um, Cas, I have to tell you what I think that is going on here." Dean said walking away rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. "Cas, I…I love you, and not in that brotherly way kind of love I mean like I want to kiss you on a bed, and have my arms wrapped around you, and fall asleep snuggled against you. When I think of it, honestly I feel like I can trust you with anything, and that is a rare thing to have." Dean said to Cas waiting for his reply. Dean looked nervously at Cas who was staring blankly at Dean's face. Castiel stood facing Dean, his bright blue eyes foreboding, as if he was unsure of what the outcome would be. "You told me you felt for me Dean, and I must apologize for being this far unresponsive. You...you caught me off guard." "Yeah, well Sam told me to think about it and I have been." Dean replied. "I...I am an angel of the Lord Dean, you know that. But I'm an angel that lives in service of you. Don't ever forget that." He said quietly in that gravelly voice Dean adored so much. "Just answer me this, Cas...just this one thing. Do you love me back?" A small smile crosses the angel's lips. "I do, Dean." Cas replied. Cas walked over to Dean who was still sitting in shock of Cas's answer. Dean stood up and turned to face Cas who was moving closer to him. Cas pushed Dean up against the wall in the hotel room and kiss him furiously. Dean put his hands on Cas's hips and pulled him closer. Cas pulled away from Dean. "I learned that from the pizza man." Cas said flirtatiously looking at Dean's light pink lips. Dean swiftly switched places with Cas and pinned him up against the wall and started to kiss and lightly bite Cass neck. Dean could feel the energy between them getting hotter so he grabbed the trench coat that Cas was wearing and pushed him down on the bed. As soon as Dean got on top of Cas the door knob started to move a little. Cas flew out and left Dean standing over the bed Cas had left him. Sam walked through the door and saw Dean standing up looking confused like he had just been seduced by a woman. "You okay? Sam asked while closing the door. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." Dean stuttered. He sat down on the bed and continued with the case. But in his mind he was thinking about Cas and what had just happened between them before Sam got there. Dean did not know where Cas flew off to but he wanted him there. Sam's cellphone began to ring and it was the sheriff. "Another body." Sam said while grabbing his fed jacket and putting it on. "You comin" Sam asked. "No…No you go ahead." Dean told Sam. "I will stay here and do some research. But Dean was not going to do research he was going to think about what his next step is going to be with Cas. As soon as Sam was gone and Dean heard the Impala pull out of the parking space he heard the flapping of wings behind him. "Is Sam gone?" Cas asked Dean walking towards him so they could continue their connection. When Cas reached Dean he could feel the hunters strong and powerful hands against his waist pushing him over to the far bed and putting Cas in the position he was in before Sam came into the room. Dean climbed onto the bed and hovered over Cas. Dean placed his hand onto Cas's chest holding him back from raising up off of the bed and resisting. "Dean, this is wrong, I am an angel after all and this is frowned upon very highly in heaven." Cas protested before Dean laid a single finger over the angel's lips. "Cas, you have told me this time and time again, and honestly I don't give a crap about those high and mighty angels that are up on their high horses." Dean told Cas while looking into his bright blue eyes which he could see were up and alert to every movement Dean was making. All of a sudden Dean laid down with his head still hovering over Cas's. Dean pressed his lips gently against Cas's pink skinny lips. Dean took hold of Cas's hand and pressed it against the far pillow on the hotel bed. Dean took his other hand off of Cas's chest and started to move his fingers thorough the angel's black short hair. Cas started to twitch a little when Dean rhythmically started to move his lips along with Cas's. Dean cellphone started to ring but he ignored it. Cas pulled away "Don't you think you should um…answer that. It could be Sam about the case." Cas said catching his breath. "Screw Sam and the ass-but of a case, all I want to know about right now is how to keep you from flapping off." Dean told Cas while still ignoring the ringing cellphone. Dean took his finger and moved Cas's head back to face him, He could feel the tension becoming unbreakable between the two of them. Dean bit his bottom lip as to send a message to Cas. Dean started to take off Cas's trench coat and Cas took off Dean's black skinny T-shirt to expose his tanned torso. Dean leaned back down and kissed Cas even more powerful then he did before. Cas tried to refuse but the love he had for Dean over powered his mind and lead him on. Dean lifted up because he heard a car door slam, and he did not want this brother to be right, but he brushed it out of his mind and continued with Cas. As Dean started to unbutton Cas's shirt the door opened to expose them on the bed together. Sam stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. "Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked while slamming the door trying to get Dean's attention. Dean looked up at his brother in a relaxed face. "Hiya, Sammy!" Dean replied trying not to make it awkward. "Sam, uh, hello there, I apologize for your brother lack of clothing." Cas said sitting up as far as he could, Dean sat with his knees on the bed while straddling Cas's waist. Sam just stood at the miniature table in the hotel room looking at them. "Dean, why are you shirtless and kissing and angel?" Sam asked still freaked. "Sammy, come and sit down." Dean told him getting off of Cas and letting him sit-up all the way. Dean walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a dark blue shirt to slip on. "Sam, I regret to inform you that your brother and I have fallen in the emotion you refer to as love." Cas said while slipping his trench coat back on. "I can see that, thanks Cas." Sam told him sarcastically. "Sam, you told me to think about how I feel about Cas, and this is the result." Dean said sitting down on the bed next to Cas. Sam looked around the room trying to make sense of all this. "I know that I told you that but I thought there would be a very opposite decision on this, Dean." Sam was starting to make sense of everything as he looked at Cas and Dean together, He realized that his brother was a little happy. After all it was the first smile he had seen Dean have in months. "Well Cas, welcome to the family." Sam said still wanting to deny it. "Hey, um, Dean we can leave as soon as you want to I took care of the Vamps it was the sheriff. "Alright well just let me have my four hours and we can go." Dean replied to Sam. Cas stood up to let Dean uncover the bed. Sam went into the bathroom, while Cas just stood there watching Dean. "Cas, are you staying?" Dean asked him. Cas looked around the room trying to decide if he should stay with Dean or go. "Yes. I believe I am." Cas told Dean. Sam stepped out of the bathroom and saw Dean holding Cas in one of the beds with both of their eyes closed. Sam just ignored them and went to hunt for a new case on his laptop. Sam looked over to see Dean smiling in his sleep with Cas and he smirked a little. "I knew it." He said quietly and went back to hunting for a case.


End file.
